lion_kinglion_guardfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard (Group)
The Lion Guard are a team of animals who's duty is to protect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life; led by Kion and formerly led by Scar and Askari. Their meeting place is the Lair of The Lion Guard. Information Role The Lion Guard is a group tasked with the job of defending the Pride Lands from danger, traditionally led by the second-born cub of the monarch. The leader is bestowed the Roar of the Elders, which helps the group in battle, while every member is given a roaring lion mark on their shoulder. Traditionally, the Lion Guard consists of the Pride Land's fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight. Training Members of the Lion Guard undergo various training procedures in order to stay fit and prepared for future dangers. In "Follow That Hippo!", there is a segment dedicated to the training that the Lion Guard undergoes under their leader, Kion. Races In order to stay ahead of quick-footed predators (in particular, the hyenas), Kion drills his team in speed. Though Fuli is consistently the fastest, Kion expresses a desire for his team to be faster than the hyenas, not each other. Obstacle Courses Through the use of obstacle courses, Kion tests his teammates against different terrains. In the obstacle course seen in "Follow That Hippo!", members of the Lion Guard are tested against a boulder jump, in which they must leap over a boulder, and a water crossing, in which they must cross a stream of water. Stealth-surround Drills This drill requires one member to remove himself from the group while the others attempt to sneak up on him without being seen or heard. It is meant to test the group's stealth. Backstory Being the second-born cub of the monarch, Scar led the Lion Guard before Kion and was blessed with the power known as the Roar of the Elders. Alas, that power went to Scar's head, and he corrupted his purpose, coming to believe that he should be king instead of his brother, Mufasa. Scar commanded the members of his Lion Guard to side with him against Mufasa, but they refused. Outraged, Scar betrayed his own Guard and destroyed them by using the Roar of the Elders. This wicked act cost him his power, and he lost the Roar completely Members Kion Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard. He is a lion cub with golden fur, a small mane of bright red hair atop his head, bright brown eyes, and an orange Mark of the Guard imprinted on his shoulder. Before becoming leader of the Lion Guard, Kion was a playful and rather carefree lion. It was remarked by Simba that he hoped Kion would grow up someday, implying that he was immature. Though he did respect rules even then.Responsible and serious, Kion is an adept leader who does his best to avoid unnecessary violence. He is the son of Simba and Nala, the younger brother of Kiara, Mufasa, Sarabi and Nala's Father's grandson and Scar's great-nephew.He's the fiercest member of the Lion Guard. Bunga Bunga is the bravest member of the Lion Guard. He is a honey badger with gray-blue fur all over, with a darker patch across his belly. He has muscular forelegs and a round face. His claws are more of a more dark royal blue color. Lining the undersides of his forelegs is pure white fur. This fur color is also present across his back, and continues all the way up to his forehead. Bunga is a ball of energy who is always ready to have fun. He is somewhat of a comedian who likes telling jokes to his friends in which they sometimes find funny. He is usually seen leaping head first into action. As such, he is Kion's opposite in many ways. Bunga is often reckless because he frequently leaps into danger, often without considering the consequences and improvising to the best of his ability. He is adopted son of Timon and Pumbaa. Fuli Fuli is the fastest member of the Lion Guard. She is a cheetah with soft, vivid yellow fur, with many dark brown spots and markings all over her body. Of these spots, she has five rectangular spots with smaller spots within them, as well as three spots on either side of her face, three on the top of each ear, and a small heart-shaped spot on her head. Some are solid, while others have hollow centers. Her inner ears are light brown, rimmed with dark brown.On her left shoulder, she is shown to have the Mark of the Guard imprinted in dark orange. Fuli is described as being a confident cheetah. She is well aware that she is the fastest animal, and isn't afraid to say it. She has also been called "tough, smart, and no-nonsense". Though usually wearing a confident smile, she is quick to grasp the seriousness of dangerous situations. Beshte Beshte is the strongest member of the Lion Guard. Beshte has a stout body with thick legs, dark gray-purple toenails, and three dark spots on his back. His body color is that of a neutral gray, which becomes much paler across his chest and jawline. His inner ears are pale pink, and the area around his eyes is a lighter shade of his body color. He has a short tail. The Mark of the Guard can be seen on the left hand side in a grey-cream color. Beshte has been described as a happy-go-lucky and enthusiastic hippopotamus. He is the most genial character in the group, and is very kind, friendly, encouraging, and outgoing. He speaks with a surprisingly soft demeanor despite his size, and is happy to be part of the Lion Guard. When trouble is afoot, he shows tremendous strength and courage and does not hesitate to charge enemies. Ono Ono is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard. Ono is a narrowly built bird with a very skinny pair of black legs that are striped with orange, which lead to a pair of orange claws. The end of each claw also has a black spot. His upper body is compact, with pure white feathers across the main part of his body. Some pale orange and yellow feathers reach into the end of his wings and form a band around his neck.His Mark of the Guard is silver/gray and can be found on his left wing. Ono is described as an intellectual and brainy egret. He has been shown to be very alert, warning his flock of Kion and Bunga's impending presence. He is often in the sky, seeking out specific targets, such as Kiara amidst the gazelle stampede and Mzingo in the sky. He never hesitates to take to the air and seek out animals in help, and will sometimes act even before Kion asks him to. Ono is loyal to Kion and rarely questions his leader. Former Members * Scar (leader) * Askari (Leader) Trivia * Fuli is the first known female member of any Lion Guard. * Traditionally all members of the Lion Guard are comprised of lions, however the current Lion Guard led by Kion, are comprised of Kion (a lion), and his friends, Bunga (a honey badger), Ono (an egret), Beshte (a hippopotamus) andFuli (a cheetah), as Kion is currently the only lion in the new Lion Guard. * Each member of the Lion Guard has a title, depending on their personalitys, physical or mystical attributes; Kion (the fiercest), Bunga (the bravest), Ono (the keenest of sight), Beshte (the strongest) and Fuli (the fastest). Category:Groups Category:Pride Landers Category:Culture Category:Characters